1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mortise/tenon machine.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIG. 6, a base (not shown) of a conventional mortise/tenon machine includes a working platform 1 affixed thereon, a guiding plate 2 attached to the working platform 1, a plurality of openings 3 formed on an edge of the guiding plate 2 and equally spaced from one another, a router 4 disposed on a side of the guiding plate 2 and a bit (not shown) installed on the bottom of the router 4. A workpiece (not shown) can be disposed onto the guiding plate 2 above the openings 3. The router 4 slides transversely along the openings 3 and drives the bit to cut mortises and tenons on the workpiece. After finishing cutting, users have to lift a grip 5 on the router 4 to put the router 4 back to its original position. It is low efficiency and wastes time for work.
The present invention will become clearer in light of the following detailed description of an illustrative embodiment of this invention described in connection with the drawings.